


Just Admiring The View

by adeclanfan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter has had it. It's time for some revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just Admiring The View

 

“I must say. The view from this vantage point is... fairly impressive.” 

The amused, smug tone of Ba'al's comment made Lt Colonel Samantha Carter's back stiffen. She was climbing up a particularly steep section of hillside, and the mouthy Ba'al clone was behind her, with Teal'c taking up the rear guard position. 

Sam knew she should just let it go, knew he was baiting her and trying to get under her skin, but the man was pushing it. Always pushing it, she was going to have that carved on his grave marker after she killed him. Justifiable homicide had never sounded so good. The General and Daniel would back her up. Plenty more clones where he came from.

Ba'al had been between her and Daniel earlier, but he'd made a point of turning to glance back at her cleavage once too often and she'd made him walk behind her at the next opportunity. Now, it seemed he'd discovered something else about her to comment on. 

“I've never understood the Tauri insistence on green clothing for its military. The clothing itself is utilitarian and uninspired, but adding that horrendous color...”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Sam hissed. Her forward progress halted, so she could turn around and glare at him. “Shut the hell up.”

“Is there a problem, Carter?” 

Carter turned her attention back to the hill. “Nothing a gag wouldn't cure, sir.”

Her teammates laughed. She didn't think the situation was funny, personally, she was serious about the gag. Feeling petty, she loosened a small boulder with the toe of her boot as she scrambled up the next section, and smirked as it rolled over Ba'al's foot. 

Ba'al stumbled and cursed under his breath at her. 

Sam's brain provided the translation, and she turned and punched him in the nose. He lost his balance and fell backward, rolling to a stop at Teal'c's feet. 

For his part, Teal'c stepped over Ba'al and let him roll down the rest of the slope and splash into the fetid canal water at the bottom. 

“I hate that man. Every single clone of him.”

Teal'c glanced over his shoulder at the clone splashing out of the muck and starting up the hill after them. “Indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Warning- small spoilers for Stargate novel. 

 

The General called a halt to their march at the edge of the woods. They had another three kilometers to hike to the gate, but the stream they were following became a small waterfall and pool of fresh water here. Perfect for refilling canteens and taking a refreshing swim before dinner and sack time. They were already starting to lose the light. As campsites went, this was nirvana. 

It was already decided who would be taking the various watches, and Sam was the lucky one tonight. She'd had last watch this morning. The fact that she was short tempered enough to have lost it and punched Ba'al was all the evidence her teammates needed that Sam could use more sleep. And the General also mentioned something about steaks and beers after they debriefed tomorrow. 

Cool, clear water consumed her thoughts as she put up her tent and then helped Daniel with the stakes on his. Teal'c was sitting cross-legged with his back against a tree and a zat cradled in his lap. There was a staring contest going on between him and Ba'al. Sam had the urge to tell them to get a room, then winced at the mental picture the thought inspired. 

“Are we going to draw for who has to share a tent with...” Carter waved a hand in stinky, mud-crusted Ba'al's direction. 

“I thought you'd volunteer Carter, since you and ol' snake eyes are so fond of each other,” Jack teased her. 

Sam winced. “Look at him. Even the waterfall isn't going to get the putrid muck off. I'll have to requisition a new tent when we get home.” Sam rarely complained, but she knew it was going to come down to her or Daniel. They were the only ones guaranteed not to kill the Goa'uld in his sleep. He had 50/50 shot of survival in her or Daniel's tent.

The General walked over to where Ba'al was sitting and eyed the prisoner critically. “Tell you what, Carter. I'll give him some soap, should get most of the stink off. And if he bunks with you, I'll let you swim first and give you permission to zat him if he says something stupid. Deal?”

Sam sighed, it was the best offer she was likely to get. “Deal.” 

“Go. Swim.” Jack gestured to the water; Sam didn't have to be told twice. She was off to the pond, towel and kit in hand, before the General finished speaking. 

=-=-=-=-=

Carter waited as long as humanly possible before following Ba'al into the tent after dinner. She had been hoping to hear snoring, but no such luck. She took the zat from Daniel and climbed into her tent, toeing her boots off at the entrance. Ba'al was lying on his back, bound hands resting on his chest. His eyes traveled the length of her body and then returned to her face. He smirked. 

“You heard the General. You say stupid shit and I get to hurt you.” Her voice was low, so the guys wouldn't hear. 

The smirk grew, “I wouldn't dream of giving you the satisfaction.”

“For the record, the next time you call me a 'Tok'ra polluted Tau'ri slut.' I will do more than punch you in the face.” Sam held his gaze. “Pass that along to your 'brothers'.”

Ba'al lifted an eyebrow. “To which part of my statement do you take exception?”

Sam glared. “All of it.”

“But you were host to a Tok'ra.” He said the name with a sour twist of his mouth. “It died in you and polluted you with its chemical remains. You can hardly object to a statement of fact.” Point for him and he moved on. “You are of the Tau'ri. Another statement of fact.”

Carter could feel her face reddening. Let him try discussing her sex life and he would die tonight. “I'm not a slut.”

“I apologize for questioning your sexual partners and appetites. During my time on your world, I was given the impression that females are free to have sexual relations with anyone they choose, and choose to do so quite often.” His smile was wicked.

Now, Sam's cheeks were flaming even more because they weren't discussing HER sex life, they were discussing HIS. The earlier image of him and Teal'c was back, only now it wasn't Teal'c in bed with Ba'al, it was her. “I wouldn't touch you if you were the last male in the entire galaxy.” 

“The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you.” There was something in the speed and finality of his agreement that really pissed Sam off. How dare he? Lord Yu's slave breeders had never questioned her right to be among the 'most beautiful' slaves. She made quite a splash with her pale hair and blue eyes. 

“I'm sure you've had your fill of Tau'ri sluts,” Sam hissed. “I bet slaves are much better in bed than a woman with a choice of who uses her.”

Ba'al was surprised into laughter, and dismissed her comment with a wave of his zip-tied hands. “I've never needed slaves to fill my bed.”

 

“Well, they certainly aren't attracted to you for your winning personality, ” Sam quipped, sarcastically.

Ba'al's eyes widened at her honest appraisal of him. “No, they are drawn by the promise of the pleasures I can give after two millenniums of sexual experience.” 

“I think I'll stick to my own hand, thanks.”

“Not very scientific are you. If you don't try it, how will you know what you actually prefer? The human hand is so... limited.” Ba'al lowered his voice, “The human tongue is much better suited to pleasuring.” 

God, his voice alone was enough to touch her core. The thought of his tongue... Sam shuddered. “Go to sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

Warning- graphic sex

 

“What's the matter Major?” Ba'al taunted her, “are you afraid of new experiences? Or me?” 

“It's Lt Colonel, now. I was promoted.” Sam clenched her teeth. “And I said go to sleep.”

Ba'al wasn't one to let something drop once he found a vulnerability in an adversary. “Congratulations.” He took a deep breath, and scented the air, an animal seeking prey. “Well, well, well. That is interesting.” He rolled onto his side facing her. “I can smell your arousal.” 

“That's it. I'm going to shoot you.” Sam sat up, but quickly found herself thrown back onto her bedroll and pinned under Ba'al's rock hard body. 

Holy Hanna, he was fast... and heavy, purely muscle and bone. There was an obvious erection digging into her thigh. “Well, well, well.” Sam echoed him, mocking. “Seems you have a thing for Tok'ra polluted Tau'ri sluts. Or is that a dagger in your pants?” She whispered, praying the guys didn't come check on them. There was no way to explain this. Unless there was something hinky in the water, and it was making them horny. 

Ba'al's breath was hot against her ear and neck. The zip tie they'd used on his wrists snapped like a brittle twig and Sam gasped as his hands went to her breasts and squeezed them until it just bordered on pain. Teeth nipped her earlobe. “Be very quiet. We wouldn't want Jack O'Neill to find us like this, now would we?” 

A hand slipped between their bodies and unfastened her zipper. Quick jerks had her trousers off her hips and down to her knees. Sam kicked them the rest of the way off and then realized the error as Ba'al's next move was to bring her legs up and knees out, exposing the fragile lace plastered to her traitorous pussy with creamy moisture. 

“Damn you,” she hissed, but Ba'al ignored her in favor of pulling the scrap of material out of his way and bringing his face to her sex. His breath tickled the short, curly hairs as he inhaled her and then touched the top of her mound with just the very tip of his tongue. He was like fire burning her skin. When Sam tried to close her legs, to escape from the intimacy of what he was going to do, Ba'al countered her attempts by hauling her knees over his shoulders and going down on her until she was a panting, sweating orgasmic mess. 

None of Sam's past partners had ever been much good at oral sex. Oh, she'd thought they were decent at the time, but when her body jerked and clenched around the Goa'uld's tongue and fingers, all she could think was that she's been cheated, robbed. Ba'al didn't stop at a single orgasm, either. Damn him. He was determined to make her come until she couldn't come anymore. 

Her clit was throbbing in time to the pounding of her heart and he just brought her again, smirked as she bit into the flesh of her palm to keep from screaming and waking the whole team, and went back to working her. 

“Tau'ri females are so... tasty.” His words vibrated against her skin and made her pussy clench. “Do I tell my brothers' how good you taste, or keep it to myself?”

“Shhh...” Sam's hand brushed the zat at her side, and instantly she knew what she had to do. Ba'al climbed up her body, at last, and kissed her hungrily. She could taste herself and the MRE he'd had for dinner, and it wasn't a bad combination. Taking a deep breath, Sam used the strength in her legs to roll him off of her and shot him with the zat when their bodies were no longer in contact. Wouldn't do at all to zat herself along with him.

His expression was priceless. Shock and pain, then at the last his eyes glowed in rage. Sam grabbed her pants and dived into the bedroll. 

A few seconds later, Teal'c large head entered her tent, “Do you require assistance, Colonel Carter?”

“I'm alright. Teal'c. Bastard snapped the zip tie and I had to shoot him.”

“Indeed.” Teal'c reached an arm into the tent and caught hold of one of Ba'al's feet, dragging his unconscious body out into the night. “I will see that he does not get free again.” There was an odd note to her friend's voice, but Sam was too busy being relieved at not being caught and not letting Ba'al escape on her watch to think about it. 

Once Teal'c was gone, Sam rolled over and fell into the best sleep she'd had in months. Damn him.

=-=-=-=-=

Well? How did I do?


End file.
